


?!

by TBSLONE_LEE



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBSLONE_LEE/pseuds/TBSLONE_LEE
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	?!

Louis is drunk off his arse. One too many cups of punch with nobody-knows-whats-in-it can do that to you. (Or maybe, like, five too many…) He’s at a cheap fundraiser for the local uni swim team, and they knew their audience. Everywhere you looked there was a keg and a stack of red cups. 

Louis wasn’t even going to this sucky excuse for a fundraiser party in the first place. How in the bloody world is flapping your useless fins around in water a competitive sport? He just didn’t understand. He had a terrible day, he was late to every single one of his lectures, got a parking ticket and called it homophobic, which cause him to have to tell the people in his lecture that he was gay; which is never fun- especially considering the prissy uni kids, AND he slipped in the hallway. 

He rang Niall to complain about his shitty day and Niall wouldn’t stop talking about the fact that he was playing a gig at this fundraiser thing. Louis asked for pictures and a video. Niall promised him free booze. Louis was going to the stupid party. 

So. That is how he found himself sitting in a corner surrounded by a waterfall of red party cups. Over- well, under- the crowd, he spies Niall’s neon green shoes, so he begins to stand to make his way over to his best mate. He faltered as soon as he stood up, the walls closing in around him and the room spinning. Suddenly, he feels two strong hands on his biceps, steadying him and peering in his eyes. Eyes. Shit. Beautiful eyes. Green. Pupils very dilated. 

Louis took a fraction of a step back and his eyes searched the boy’s face. Face. Shit. Beautiful face. He took an even smaller step back and raked his eyes over the boy’s body, as the boy did the same. Louis bit his lip and dragged his eyes back up the boy’s body, meeting his eyes. The boy looked positively fucked, with his green eyes dilated, hair ruffled, and perfect, pink lips parted ever so slightly. 

Louis foggily realized the boy’s hands were still on his arms as they began to slide down the length of his forearms. The boy took his hands and pulled Louis closer to him. Louis snaked his arms around the boy’s waist and hooked his fingers in his belt loops. Louis looked down and smirked, but as he directed his gaze back up at the beautiful boy in front of him, his confidence completely died. Louis could feel something coursing through his body. Inexplicable heat from the tips of his delicate fingers to his toes. Want. The boy steps closer than they have ever been, never breaking their intense eye contact. 

In Louis’ peripheral vision he sees a backwards baseball cap bouncing towards them. “H! You’re on in 5 minutes, mate, what are you doing?!” Baseball Cap yelled, finally ending their weirdly sexual staring contest. Louis groggily steps back, but doesn't fully release the boy from his grip. "H" stares at Louis a whole longer, and then shakes his head and turns around. "Hey, Liam. Yeah. Ready, mate." 

And. Holy shit. His voice. Louis wants to wrap his arms around Hot Sexy Mystery Boy's neck and never let him leave. Hot Sexy Mystery Boy turns back to Louis and removes his hands from his waist with a look of regret. He was still holding Louis' hands, and he leaned in and said, "Wait for me." Louis, unable to open his mouth, nods helplessly. Hot Sexy Mystery Boy's face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree, and his beautiful lips stretched into a grin. Holy shit. He has dimples. Louis wants to be the source of that smile for the rest of his life. When Louis weakly returns his grin, the boy's smile stretched impossibly wider. Louis thinks he looks like a frog, and then he thinks of how much he loves frogs. 

Louis still sees Baseball Cap, or Liam, behind Hot Sexy Mystery Boy. The boy follows Louis' line of view behind his shoulder. He instantly deflates just a little bit. Louis lets go, and whispers in his ear, "Go on, love. I'll wait." H fully turns around and Louis gives him a little push. The boy begins walking away from Louis and goddamn. That was a bad idea. This boy has legs for days, and sitting on top of his beautiful thighs is an arse that would make Jesus cry. Louis is staring. He knows it. He knows it and he stares without an ounce of shame. 

The boy walks up to the poorly set up stage in the front of the room. As he takes his spot in the center of the stage, Louis notices something very delightful. Hot Sexy Mystery Boy is hard.


End file.
